


Hazy Californian Sunrises

by Anonymous



Category: The Ant Colony RPF
Genre: Extreme height difference, Intimate staring, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Out of the windows of the bridge, Tanner watched the tarmac sparkle, reflecting the hazy orange sky of the Californian sunrise. Just like the warm sparkle of *his* eyes.Tanner and Eric finally meet.
Relationships: SmallAnt/Irish Spring, Smallant/pointcrow, Smallant1/Pointcrow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	Hazy Californian Sunrises

Tanner woke up slowly, gathering his bearings. He steched out the sore and cramped muscles in his noodle-like limbs as he blearily blinked away the remnants of sleep from his eyes. The call of the air hostess brought him out of his stupour.

'The plane has landed, sir.'

As he looked around he noticed the plane was practically empty, only a few people struggling with luggage and children heading toward the exit. He got up and promptly made his way to the bridge.

Out of the windows of the bridge, Tanner watched the tarmac sparkle, reflecting the hazy orange sky of the Californian sunrise. Just like the warm sparkle of _his_ eyes. His heart sped up with anticipation--after 3 stopovers and getting up at 3am to catch his flight, he's finally here. He's finally going to meet him. He's going to meet Eric.

The ramp up to the airport gate felt longer than ever before he finally caught a glipse of the one he was looking for. His heart beat even faster as Eric's face lit up with his radiant smile, and Tanner quickly tried to school his expression into something less adoring. He couldn't let Eric know how he felt.

Tanner approached the tiny, tiny man. He wished he had brought his beanie--what if his hair didn't look good? He'd washed it last he was home with his very best bar of soap, but that was a whole day ago. He ran a hand through it self consciously as he began to panic about whether Eric expected a hug, a handshake, or a cordial nod. Luckily Eric seemed to have already made up his mind, and pulled Tanner into a warm hug, tucking his head under Tanner's chin.

'Is that Irish Spring?' Eric asked, after he'd stepped away. Tanner found he already missed the warmth of the small man's body.

'I don't wash my hair with soap, I don't know what you're talking about,' he lied shamelessly. 'How are you?'

'Good!' Eric then launched into a monologue about something to do with chocolate doughnuts. Tanner tuned out almost immediately, but loved the enthusiasm in Eric's expression and gazed gently into his eyes as they made their way to the carpark.

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever add to this? probably not!  
> much love  
> -lycel


End file.
